


Breathing is Boring

by FishEyenoMiko



Series: Dominion [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Kilts, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wild night for Sherlock and John gets out of hand, with almost disastrous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing is Boring

Coming home from work, John entered the sitting room and looked around. 

"Sherlock?"

"In here!"

From the direction and volume, John guessed Sherlock was in his bedroom. He walked through the kitchen and opened Sherlock's bedroom door. He stopped short. Sherlock was sitting on his bed wearing nothing but his kilt and a few necklaces. There was a bag on the bed next to him.

"Oh..."

Sherlock looked John up and down, then nodded towards his bathroom.

"Go take a shower."

"Should I get clothes to change in to?"

"No."

Nodding, John headed into the bathroom.

His shower was quick, mostly to rinse off. He was glad for the time to get ready, though. He loved these... escapades with Sherlock, but they required a certain state of mind, and sometimes it took him a moment to get into it.

Ready in both body and mind, John stepped into Sherlock's bedroom naked as the day he was born. Sherlock appraised him with a wicked grin. 

Sherlock pushed the bag to a corner of the bed, then stood up. 

"Lay down, puppy."

"Do you want me to lay any certain way, sir?"

"No. I'll move you how I want."

John nodded and lay on his stomach on the near side of Sherlock's large bed. Sherlock sat next to him on the far side of the bed. Then he got the bag from the end of the bed. Opening it, he pulled out a pair of rubber cuffs.

"Hands behind your back."

"Yes, sir," said John, moving to obey. 

Sherlock put the cuffs around John's wrists, tightening them a bit, though not so much that they were uncomfortable. Reaching down, Sherlock spread John's thighs, slid a hand up his leg, then stroked his hole purposefully.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with your arse tonight, puppy..."

Reaching into his bag again, Sherlock pulled out a bottle of oil. He poured some over his fingers, a few drops falling onto John's leg as he did. Then Sherlock reached between John's legs. He gave John's arse another stroke, then pushed a well-lubed finger into him. This was nothing compared to some of the things Sherlock had used on John, and his finger easily slid in down to the second knuckle.

"Oh, look at you, puppy... so eager..."

John moaned. "Yes... sir..."

"You like having me inside of you don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, that's too bad..." Sherlock pulled his finger out of John's arse with a little pop. "I have some toys I want to play with instead."

John let out a whimper.

"Oh, don't worry, puppy, you'll enjoy it too, trust me." He ran a hand over John's bum. "Turn your head towards the door."

John turned so that he was looking away from Sherlock. 

"Good puppy," said Sherlock, leaning over and kissing John's neck.

There was movement, then Sherlock used his fingers to spread John's arse cheeks. Something smooth slid into John, pushing past his anal ring with little resistance. John let out a little gasp.

"Oh, come now, puppy," said Sherlock working the toy back and forth inside John, "you’ve had _much_ bigger things than this in that sweet arse of yours..."

"Yes, sir," John conceded.

Sherlock let out a laugh. Then he pulled the toy out.

"Would you like to have something much bigger in you?"

"Yes, sir!"

Sherlock laughed again. "As I said, so eager..."

Then Sherlock gave John a quick, sharp spank. "And it's, 'If that's what you want, sir.'"

"Right, sir. Sorry, sir."

"That's all right." He gently rubbed the place he's spanked, then slid his finger along John's arse-crack, stroking his anus but not entering it.

"Now, puppy... would you like to have something much bigger than that measly little toy inside of you?"

"If that's what you command, sir."

"Very good," said Sherlock, kissing John's neck again.

John moaned as the new toy was pushed into him. This one was definitely larger, just enough to make John feel full without really hurting him. Sherlock slid it in, then stroked it back and forth a few times before pulling it out. 

After a moment, John's arse was penetrated again; it took him a second to realise it was a small bead. Another, larger bead was pushed in, then another and another, each slightly larger than the last. John let out a slight whimper as Sherlock pushed in one that was uncomfortably large; he really hoped it was the last one. 

"Oh, Jesus fuck!" John gasped as Sherlock began moving the beads around inside him; back and forth, and even twisting them around a little. "Sir," he added as an afterthought.

Sherlock laughed. 

"The last one's a little much for you, isn't it puppy?"

"A... a little, sir."

"Hmmm..."

Sherlock gave the beads another little twist, then slowly pulled them out. 

Putting a hand on John's hip, Sherlock turned him on his right side. Looking over him, he smiled.

"You've got a nice hard-on going, don't you, puppy?"

"Yes, sir."

"But you're not going to come until I tell you, are you?"

"That's correct, sir."

"Marvelous."

After more searching in the bag, Sherlock cuffed John's ankles to a short spreader bar, forcing his legs apart and giving Sherlock more room to play with John's arse. John heard Sherlock rummage in the bag again. 

Sherlock poured a little more oil between John's arse-cheeks, rubbing it around and into John's hole.

"Oh, look at that," said Sherlock as two of his fingers slid in easily, and he gently moved them around. "Hmmmm... you're so nice and loose..."

A few seconds later, John's cheeks were spread, and a nice, big, slightly curved dildo was slid into him. He let out an appreciative sigh.

"Oh, you like that, don't you, puppy?"

"Yes, sir..."

Sherlock began thrusting the dildo in and out of John's arse. After a moment of this, Sherlock let out a laugh.

"Your erection is bobbing in the most amusing way..."

John looked down to see that, indeed, his hard-on was bouncing up and down with each thrust. John chuckled, too.

Sherlock amused himself--well, both of them, really--for a bit longer, then finally slid the dildo out of John.

"You're being such a good puppy..." 

"Thank you, sir."

Sherlock stroked John's thigh, but didn’t touch his cock. John let out a whimper at the teasing closeness of Sherlock's hand.

"Just be patient, puppy. I want to have a little more fun."

"Of course, sir..."

More movement, then another toy was slid into John's eager arse. John was surprised that it was as thin as it was... until it began to vibrate. John moaned, shuddering as the vibration increased. As the throbbing decreased and increased, Sherlock began pulling it in and out.

"Oh... oh... please... I can't... sir..."

"Awww... all right, puppy."

Sherlock switched the vibrator off and pulled it out of John's wonderfully sore arse. He turned John onto his back, carefully adjusting him to be as comfortable as he could be lying on his own arms. 

Looking up, John watched Sherlock get up on his knees. His kilt lifted up in front, an obvious sign of his excitement. Smiling, Sherlock quickly undid the kilt's fasteners, then tossed it aside. Indeed, he was sporting an absolutely beautiful erection.

Sherlock straddled John's head and smirked down at him.

"Do you want to suck my cock or shall I fuck your face?"

This was more than a question of semantics; Sherlock was asking John if he wanted to be active, or just lay there and let Sherlock be in control. Given the tenor of the evening, John knew what he answer would be. But a second before he spoke up, something occurred to him.

"Whichever one you command, sir." 

Sherlock smiled. "Very good, puppy!"

Scooting down, Sherlock bent over and gave John a slow, deep kiss.

"Ready, puppy?"

"Yes, sir."

Moving back into position, Sherlock gave his cock a slow, almost thoughtful stroke.

"You're going to lay there and take it like a good little puppy. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Reaching down, Sherlock tilted John's head back. Taking hold of his cock, he guided himself into John's waiting mouth.

"That's it, puppy..."

He went in further; John was sure he was going to go back as far as physically possible.

"Hmmm... yeah..." Sherlock's voice turned rough and dangerous. "I'm not just going to fuck your sweet mouth, puppy; I'm going to fuck your goddamn throat."

Sherlock thrust in and out a few times, then smiled.

"Close your mouth, puppy. I want to see your gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock."

John obeyed, closing his mouth enough to give Sherlock a bit of resistance as he resumed fucking his mouth

Sherlock gave him a warm, genuine smile. "Oh, yes, perfect... You know me so well, puppy..."

Sherlock began really going at it, each thrust deep and a bit rough. John found himself really having to struggle with his gag reflex, not to mention choking a bit when Sherlock's cock was shoved down his throat. There was also lot of saliva forming in his mouth; some of it was draining down his throat and lubing Sherlock's prick, while much of it was oozing out of John's mouth and down his chin and the sides of his face.

"Oh," Sherlock moaned, "So fucking good! Literally."

Sherlock was losing himself to the sensations now, his thrusts becoming short as he worked to get off in John's mouth. But this meant that instead of pulling back, up into John's mouth, he was staying further back, in John's throat, cutting off his airway. John was mildly panicked; his mouth was full, his hands were bound, and his legs were still held by the spreader bar. He was beginning to feel light-headed, his vision swimming. He was going to pass out very soon, with Sherlock's thick, long cock shoved down his throat.

Suddenly, Sherlock's cock hardened even more, then flexed rhythmically in John's mouth. John felt something hot and wet shoot down his throat. Sherlock gasped as he came, trembling a bit.

 

"Oh, God..." There was a pause. "JOHN?! Oh, God!" Sherlock quickly pulled out of John's mouth, leaning down to check on him.

When Sherlock pulled out of him, John took a deep, ragged gasp of air.

And came harder than he ever had in his life.

He was shaking and twitching, cum spurting on his stomach and thighs, and most likely the bed.

"John... oh, Jesus," said Sherlock, looking honestly astounded by the sight before him. Still, he managed to turn to look John in the eyes. "John, are you okay?"

Raising his head, John coughed a bit, semen and saliva spraying onto his lips, some even dribbling down his chin.

"I... yeah," John coughed out.

"I'm sorry," said Sherlock as he turned John on his side again. He removed the spreader bar and began to undo the cuffs, but John tried to pull away.

"John, I'm taking them off. We’re done for the night."

"I... I'm okay..." John coughed again. "Oh, God... I'm wonderful," he said in a sing-songy voice. He giggled.

"Well, I..." There was a pause, and John realised that Sherlock was shaken up by what had happened.

"Okay," John said. He turned over a bit more so Sherlock could get to his arms easier. 

Sherlock took the cuffs off. John rolled back over onto his back, giving Sherlock a goofy smile.

Sherlock smiled down at him. Then his eyes traveled down to John's waist, and he shook his head.

"I... I must say I'm impressed. I didn't know the human testes could hold so much semen."

John looked down and snickered.

"Seriously, you... you look like an elephant sneezed on you."

John's snickering turned into full-fledged giggling, and Sherlock joined in.

After he calmed down, John began to sit up. Sherlock put an arm around him and helped him up.

"I could use a shower."

"We both could," Sherlock agreed.

John's leg were still a little wobbly from his orgasm, so Sherlock helped him into the bathroom. They took a shower, then went back into the Sherlock's bedroom. Sherlock took the duvet off his bed, and John lay on the sheets. After getting the sex toys out of the way, Sherlock joined him.

"So, John..."

"Yeah?"

"You... really enjoyed it? Being asphyxiated? I mean, granted, lack of oxygen can cause sense of euphoria..."

"I... I don't think it was that, though," John replied. "I actually was pretty scared when it was happening... but... I think that's what did it, actually."

Sherlock smiled. "Of course."

"Still," said Sherlock after a moment, "In the future, if I'm going to have you deep-throat me again, we're not using handcuffs."

John was about to object, but seeing the look on Sherlock's face, he nodded. "Fair enough."

Leaning forward, John gave Sherlock a kiss.


End file.
